


The Search for a Suitable Dress

by Pacific_Pipe_Dream



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacific_Pipe_Dream/pseuds/Pacific_Pipe_Dream
Summary: Shopping really isn't Korra's thing, thank the Spirits that Asami's there to help her out. Mostly canon-compliant one-shot of Korrasami fluff
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Search for a Suitable Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo Korrasami fans!!! This is most likely going to be a one shot story, I might add another separate story late that builds off of this one. FYI, in this story Korra and Asami don’t go on a spirit vacation at the series finale, don’t worry it will be addressed. Relax and enjoy cuz this ones pretty much all fluff.

Asami taps the steering wheel of her automobile to the tune of the radio, silently humming to the beat as she waits outside the Republic City Police Station. She watches the cars as they drive past her, letting her mind drift to its usual places. Satomobile racing, late night memories at the Movers, and well… _Korra._ It’s the Friday morning bustle, and she and Korra were supposed to go shopping for some new formal attire. Well it was more for Korra really, no doubt Asami had an outfit for every occasion in every season. The clanging of the metal doors of the station rang in Asami’s ear, causing her to turn and see the young Avatar, her face full of frustration and fury. Without a word, the short-haired brunette hops into the passenger seat, crosses her arms and exhales very audibly.

“You wanna talk about it?” Asami says flatly, rotating her torso to face Korra. “Today is supposed to be fun and I don’t wanna drive around Ms. Crankypants all day”

“Beifong can be so stubborn sometimes!” Korra practically yells, her arms waving in the air, Asami is careful to dodge. “Why can’t she ever be on my side? Apparently catching the bad guys is never enough for her, nooooo I have to go around with a broom and help clean up the mess they caused!”

“Well you know Lin only wants what’s best for the city, she also doesn’t want you to look bad to the public” Asami says, putting her hand on Korra’s shoulder. As if on contact, Korra relaxes a little bit and takes a deep breath. “After all this time, I think this is how Lin shows that she cares about you, even if the message can sometimes get lost in translation”

“Thanks Asami,” Korra takes another deep breath and nods. “I just get so worked up around her, I try not be difficult, but it somehow we always end up at each other’s throat”

“Maybe its just that you two are similar in some ways” Asami pauses for a few moments, then punches Korra in the arm.

“Hey what was that for?!?” She yells, rubbing the point of impact. Asami just laughs.

“Oh, the Avatar can’t take a hit nowadays?” Asami teases while throwing playful jabs into the air. Korra just raises an eyebrow and continues rubbing her arm.

“Well no one said the avatar can’t feel pain,” Korra says, doing her best injured Polar bear puppy impression. Asami just rolls her eyes.

“Come on, todays supposed to be a fun day! Forget about Beifong and lets just focus on our day on the town!” Asami says, starting up the engine. Korra gives a little smile and lightly hits Asami back.

“Alright let’s do this!”

The two women peel out of the curbside parking space and merge flawlessly into the bustling traffic. Driving in the city always managed to bring the biggest smile to Asami’s face, unless it was Korra driving. That’s a different story all together. The black Satomobile makes its way to the high-end merchant district, or what’s left of it after Kuvira’s attack on the city. Asami estimated that the siege on the city managed to destroy around half of the designer boutiques that she frequented, Korra was too afraid to know what that number could possibly be, so she didn’t ask.

“So where are we heading to first?” Korra says, glancing at all the stores as they speed by. Her southern water tribe upbringing mixed with her rigorous avatar training didn’t leave much time for luxury shopping, so this world Asami introduced her to was both exciting and daunting. The black-haired woman smile widens when she remembers the first time she took Korra out shopping. The whole time the Avatar was constantly asking why everything had to be so expensive or why there had to be over 800 shades of lipstick to choose from. ‘ _It’s not like boys will ever tell the difference, hell, I can’t even tell the difference!’_ Asami laughs a little to herself remembering Korra’s complaint.

“Well that depends on what you would wanna wear to the…” Asami trails off while giving a perplexed look. She had realized that Korra hadn’t even told her what this was for, only that she expected it to be a ‘fancy shindig’. “What exactly is the event again?”

“Oh, it’s a charity fundraiser that Varrick is throwing to try to raise money for affordable housing for those displaced by the siege. Personally, I’d rather just do the labor like building the houses rather than talk it up with all the rich yucky yucks” Even though Asami would definitely be categorized into that group, she doesn’t take any offense, instead simply laughing at Korra’s musings. “But Tenzin said it all comes with being the Avatar, I guess I can’t just kick butt all the time”

Korra looks over to the Asami, who is still smiling but looks lost in thought, she can practically see the gears moving inside her head. She often wondered how much goes on in that magnificent brain of hers, how many new inventions have begun to take shape, how many ideas are only limited by the technology of our time. And even if there were limits, Korra was sure that Asami could engineer her way through it.

“So, what were you thinking on wearing? Hopefully not your sleeveless tunic you always wear, I cannot believe you showed up to the theater wearing that last week” She says returning back to the conversation, giving a light chuckle remembering how out of place Korra looked, luckily everyone was watching the stage, not her. Korra looks flabbergasted.

“What wrong with my tunics? I’ll have you know, the masters in the Southern Water Tribe think it’s the perfect combination of function and fashion” Korra says proudly while gesturing to the blue garments she has on. Asami wasn’t trying to critique her style, in fact, Asami was envious of how Korra was able to wear the same thing on a daily basis without it ever getting stale.

“I’m not saying its not functional, but you know, its not the most elegant clothing out there” Asami says carefully. She knows that Korra isn’t one to fuss over her appearances, but over the years, Asami has noticed that she does like to dress up but can feel awkward and uneasy if everyone focuses on her. “How about a nice dress? It doesn’t have to be a super elaborate one or anything, I think a simple dress would look great on you”

“Ugh, why do women always have to wear the least efficient kinds of clothing” Korra exclaims, throwing her head back. “What if a fight breaks out? How could I possibly airbend while being constrained by some dress?”

“I’m sure Pema has some airbender-friendly formal attire you could borrow,” Asami says with a smile, she knows how much Korra hated her airbender training robes.

“Yes, because I just look so great in bright orange, yellow and red” She says sarcastically, Asami can tell she’s getting a bit down on herself by talking about how she looks. Her tone changes to sound a little defeated if not jealous. “You _always_ look great in any color”

“Excuse me have you seen me in water tribe colors?” Asami says trying to lighten her up. “There’s a reason why you never see me wearing blues and whites, I can’t pull it off unlike you”

Hearing Asami compliment her makes Korra’s heart flutter, desperately trying to not blush, she tries to change the subject. “Thanks Asami, I just would feel better in my own clothes, that’s all. Not to mention having to meet and talk to a bunch of people I’ve never met before; you know just how bad I am at first impressions”

“Well if you want some company at the event, we can be dress buddies!” Asami wonders if her attempt to be her plus one was a little too aggressive. Korra gives her a weak smile. “But if you really just want something more similar to what you’re used to, I can try to think of a couple places”

Realizing that Asami is just trying to be helpful, Korra snaps out of her pity party and stops slouching. “You know its probably time to try out some new styles anyway, we can try out some dresses. You’re the expert in high fashion anyway”

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Asami exclaims, she looks around at the street signs as they pass by, “Plotting a course for the nearest dress shop!”

“Aye aye captain!” Korra salutes dutifully before breaking down into a giggling mess. After a couple blocks of nothing but joyous and unrestrained laughter between the two, she scratches her head and assumes that sheepish look that usually accompanies and apology. “Sorry if I seem ungrateful, its just that I never really go out shopping. I just want you to know that I’m really happy to be out with you today”

“No need to apologize,” Asami says caringly, she diverts her attention from the road for a moment to look Korra in the eyes. The Korra she met all those years ago would’ve struggled to come out and apologize that quickly, reminding Asami just how much she’s grown since her arrival at Republic City. “I know shopping isn’t what you consider to be fun, but once we get your outfit all figured out, you choose what we do next, I promise”

“Even if it’s finally taking you flying on a glider?” Korra says mischievously, she can’t help but think back to all the times she’s begged Asami to go flying with her, but to no avail. But today she’s determined to get the nonbender in the air.

“I’ve said it a million times Korra,” Asami is starting to get flustered, which only encourages the young Avatar. “I’m completely fine in airships or on Sky Bison, so I don’t really think I need to be going on one of those glider thingies anytime soon”

“You said anything!” Korra shouts back, Asami can see just how bad she wants this. “And don’t you trust me? I’m the avatar, I’m not going to let you fall.

“Okay fine, if you try on at least five dresses and one make-up session, I will go gliding with you” She grumbles as they pull into a parking spot in from of the boutique. Korra then throws her arms around her, giving her the biggest hug she could muster. The warm, snug embrace made Asami forget all about the deal she just made. With Korra’s arms still tightly wrapped around her, she turns off the Satomobile and clears her throat. “I just hope I can hold onto you that tight when we’re a million miles off the ground”

“Oh, now you’re just being ridiculous…” Korra says letting go and waving the notion away before she realizes something. A sly smile forms on her face before she pretends to ponder an idea. “Although, I’ve never actually tried going higher than what Tenzin demonstrated, so maybe today is a good day to explore the limitations of a glider”

“Ugh, remind me to never give you anymore ideas” Asami say, hitting her head against the steering wheel repeatedly. Korra grabs her forearm and begins to drag the young engineer into the store. “Hey, aren’t I supposed to be the one dragging you into the store?”

“Yeah well, the sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can go back to Air Temple Island” Korra says eagerly. As they approach the large double doors leading to the store, Korra stops to examine the outfits on display in the window. She focuses her attention on a slim-fitting golden dress, its fabric glittered in the morning sun. She gives Asami a somewhat concerned look. “Wow, this one sure is… sparkly”

“Oh, trust me, we won’t be trying on anything like that. Its way to flashy” She says, this time taking Korra’s arm and leading her into the store. The middle-aged lady at the front desk warmly greets Asami, then when realizing who is with, nervously stuttering while directing them to the dress department. Asami immediately starts combing through the racks, focusing on the material and the quality of the seams while Korra seems to be picking out items at random.

“Asami?” Korra says while examining a dress with an ornate design sewn into it starting at the right shoulder then flowing down the back and eventually moving across the front. She isn’t sure what the design is supposed to be, or if she’s even supposed to like it, but she figures it looks acceptable. “Why aren’t we going for the ‘flashy’ look? I thought everyone in higher society wears that stuff”

“Well they do because they want people to know who they are,” She says, taking a look at what Korra has picked out. The Avatar studies Asami’s face as she looks over the dress, silently wishing that she had the eye for knowing what was stylish and fancy. The jade-eyed woman then turns to look at Korra, who is still unsure about the dress. “But you’re the Avatar, people already know who you are, so it’s probably best to go with something simple. That way, when they come up to talk to you, the conversation revolves around what really matters rather than what you decided to wear”

“I never really thought of it that way,” Korra says, decidedly hanging the dress back where it came from. ‘ _Back to square one’_ She thinks to herself. “So, what would you suggest then? I think I should stick with my usual colors; they work best for me I think”

“I agree, you _do_ look great in blues” Asami says absentmindedly as she sifts through the number of blue dresses a few feet down. Korra thanks the spirits that Asami hadn’t looked up to see her turn a bright shade of red at the compliment. A few moments later, and with an armful of dresses, Asami pushes Korra in the changing room. “Make sure to come out and show me when you have them on!”

 _How do I even put this thing on?_ Korra asks herself as she takes the first dress off the hanger. She runs the fabric through her fingertips. It’s even softer than what Asami wore to the theater. Eventually, she finds the zipper and begins to strip down to her undergarments, casually throwing her normal clothes in the corner. After a brief period of confusion, she finally gets the dress to fit right, except for some small detail. _Why the hell is the zipper so hard to reach?_

“Um… Asami?” Korra can already feel her face turn red. _What if put it on wrong and that’s why I can’t reach the zipper?_ She puts the thought out of her head, there’s only one way to put on a dress after all. “Can you help zip me up?”

A moment later and Asami parts the curtains and an audible gasp escapes her lips. Korra whirls around, her wide eyes darting around the mirror, _I DID PUT IT ON WRONG_ she thinks to herself. She face palms and is about to start taking off the dress when she feels a hand placed on the small of her back, slowly moving up to the steady sound of the zipper. Korra opens her eyes and in the mirror, she sees the reflection of Asami looking in awe at her. “You look beautiful Korra!”

“Oh, shut up, it’s just a dress” Korra says, trying to deflect the compliment. She stares into the mirror some more, rotating around so she can see the entirety of the dress. Asami picked out a very plain, light blue color, with some areas having embellishments of white to emphasize her Water tribe origins. The dress wasn’t low cut at all and had a collar somewhat similar to her tank tops, but much more elegant.

“Well how do you feel? Is it comfortable?” Asami asks, still marveling at the young woman. As Korra moves around and goes through a couple stances, testing the dresses movability and breathability, Asami lets her thoughts run wild. _Oh, Spirits she’s gorgeous, how could she ever think anything else? I can’t even remember the last time I looked that good in a dress, much less the first dress I tried on that day._ After Korra finishes her poses, she gives the face of approval and nods.

“I like it! I can be a lot more flexible than I thought it would allow, also its so soft! Feel it!” She says excitedly, taking Asami’s hand and placing it on her midsection. It was Asami’s turn to blush, regardless of how hard she tried to focus on the soft fabric, she couldn’t help but feel the Avatars muscles underneath, practically making the young engineer swoon.

“Oh wow, it must be that real quality stuff that comes from Ba Sing Se, good thing price isn’t an object” Asami says, removing her hand, no matter how much she wanted to keep touching her. “But you probably don’t want to move like that all the time, these fancy dresses can tear easily if stressed enough”

“Oh okay, I will try to curb my desire to move like a normal person” Korra says sarcastically. She goes over to her clothes and looks into her small leather pouch and then back at the price tag. She frowns, “And what do you mean price isn’t an object, the allowance the White Lotus gives me isn’t nearly enough to cover this thing”

“Well that’s because I’m going to be paying for it dummy!” Asami says, snatching the price tag away from Korra, who tries to protest, but is stopped short when Asami places a finger over her mouth. “And this isn’t a debate, we have a good system going here, you stop the bad guys, I pay for your expensive lifestyle”

“Okay well first off, you helped just as much in stopping those bad guys, and secondly, _you_ have the expensive lifestyle, and thirdly…” Korra pauses before continuing, Asami gives her a confused look before being ambushed by a massive hug. “Thanks”

“Don’t mention it,” Asami says, wrapping her arms around Korra. _Spirits she’s really making it hard to just be friends_ “But seriously, don’t mention it to Bolin, because next thing I know, he’s going to asking for new outfits every week”

“Are we done with trying on dresses? I really like this one” Korra says sincerely, still locked in a hug.

“I guess so, I suppose I should be grateful that you liked one at all” Asami says, breaking away from the embrace.

“Don’t worry, since we didn’t do the make-up session or try on all the dresses, I won’t make you get on a glider” Korra says trying to stay chipper, but her disappointment comes through. Asami hates disappointing her so she gives in.

“I’ll just cash in our little make-up session for another time, I’ve already made my peace with it, lets just get it over with” Asami says with a slight smile. Instantly, Korra’s eyes light up and she starts jumping up and down with excitement. _She’s been spending a lot of time with Ikki I take it_. “But I reserve the right to back out at any time. Deal?”

~~

“Uh Korra? I think I want to back out now” Asami says, fiddling nervously with her parachute harness. Her black hair is being tossed around violently by the wind around them. The two young women are perched at the very top of Air Temple Island. Tenzin always says that the top of the tower is a good place for beginners to start.

“Oh, come on Asami, we haven’t even taken off yet” Korra says lightheartedly. She takes Asami’s gloved hand off of the various buckles and straps. She’s trembling. “And why are you so nervous to fly? You do it all the time with the airships”

“Okay but with the airships, I designed a lot of them, and I know how to fix pretty much all of them, and I don’t know how to do a patch job on wooden glider that was designed a thousand years ago okay?” Asami practically shrieks. Korra leans her glider staff against the tower, and promptly sits down on the window ledge. “What are you doing?”

“Just sitting down, the view of the City is really something from up here” Korra says looking out toward the City, patting the spot next to her. Asami sits down carefully, not taking her eyes off of the young brunette. Eventually Asami breaks her gaze and looks out across the bay, Korra was right, the view from the top is unlike anything she’d seen before. Unlike the penthouse at Future Industries, Air Temple Island was somewhat removed from it all, no honking traffic, or skyscrapers blocking her view. From here you could practically see everything, and front and center was the new spirit portal. Its yellow energy swirling up into the sky, eventually disappearing in the clouds. She thinks back to Varrick’s wedding, when she and Korra planned to take that vacation to the Spirit World, something the both of them desperately needed. It’s a shame they never made it there.

“Hey, I don’t think I ever apologized for cancelling our Spirit World vacation,” Korra says, lowering her head in disappointment. _Agreeing not to go was the hardest thing I had to say to you_ Asami thinks to herself, desperately wanting to tell her, but different words found their way out.

“It’s okay, I get it,” Asami says gently, she knows how easy it is for the Avatar to beat herself up over stuff like this. “There were a lot of people hurting and they needed your help. It wasn’t a good time for a vacation”

“I know, but I just really wanted to spend time with you” Korra sighs as she scratches the peeling paint from the ledge.

“We’re spending time together right now you know” Asami says jokingly, wondering where she’s going with this. The fluttering in her stomach is happening again, this time its slowly building like the time when they were all waiting to see if Katara could restore her bending after Amon.

“Yeah, but…” Korra pauses, thinking if she should really go through with it. Her body gives and involuntary shudder and she backs down. “Never mind, I don’t know where I was going with that”

“Come on, you can tell me anything,” Asami says, gently placing her hand on her shoulder. Her light green eyes studying Korra, looking for any hint at what she might say next. “What’s going on?”

“I like you,” Korra says softly with a hint of hesitation, looking Asami in the eye. “And more than just a friend, you’ve always been there for me, even when I felt like I was completely alone, I could always count on you”

Asami doesn’t respond immediately, partially from her desire to sink into her feelings, but mostly from shock. Slowly, Asami takes her hand off Korra’s shoulder, and moves to take her hand instead. Somewhat surprised, Korra looks down at their intertwined hands, then looks back up to Asami. Tears have begun to form in the young engineers’ eyes.

“I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that,” Asami says smiling from ear to ear. She gracefully slides herself over a couple inches, both ready to move in for a kiss when two tiny voices can be heard behind them.

“Korra and Asami, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g” Both young women whirl around to see Ikki and Meelo who have someone managed to sneak their way behind them. The two lovebirds turn a deep shade of red, Korra’s mostly in rage and Asami’s in embarrassment. Korra jumps up and lunges at the two who effortlessly dodge her and glide away, still laughing.

“Oh, just you wait till I catch you later! I’m going to kill you!” Korra yells, waving her fist at them and still fuming from what just happened. She does a quick spin to Asami. “I’m so sorry, we probably should have done this in a more private setting!”

“It’s okay,” Asami says, now finding the situation somewhat hilarious as her cheeks return to their normal color. “I should’ve known there would’ve been some airbenders hiding around out here”

“You think its funny?” Korra says, confusion has completely replaced her anger. Her parents have known that she’s been bisexual since she was a pre-teen, and she doesn’t have a problem with others knowing, but she’d never heard Asami talk about her sexual orientation before. “Aren’t you afraid that they could tell people?”

“No not really, I’m not sure if it’s a well-known fact, but I think people know I’m bi” Asami says, still laughing. She stops laughing and starts looking concerned. “Unless you don’t want people knowing that we’re a thing?”

“No no,” She says, trying not to worry Asami, “I’m completely fine with it, more than fine actually”

“That’s good, I guess there’s no reason not to now” Korra can’t even get her question out before Asami leans in and presses her lips against hers. Korra closes her eyes and puts her arm around Asami’s neck, pulling them closer together. The two kiss for what feels like an eternity, neither one of them letting the moment slip away. Their lips disconnect, but they stay millimeters apart from one another, both of them breathing heavily. Smiles form and they rest their heads on each other’s forehead, Korra starts giggling.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had that passionate of a kiss before” She says, blushing slightly. Asami cups Korra’s cheek and gives her a little rub with her thumb before pulling away.

“Me neither, I hope it won’t be the last time either” The young engineer says with a sly smirk. Korra returns the expression with an equally mischievous look.

“I don’t think I have a problem with that,” She says, her hand resting on Asami’s thigh. Suddenly, her eyes light up and she looks at Asami’s watch. “Hey, would you want to stay for dinner? I think the whole Airbender family is going to be here, Tenzin’s finally coming back from his visit to the Northern Air Temple”

“I’d love to!” Asami says, taking a look at the watch herself. “Wow time really does fly when you’re shopping and kissing”

“And fearing for your life because of a harmless wooden glider” Korra adds, playfully twirling around her staff. Asami rolls her eyes before standing up and beginning to stretch out, she offers an outstretched hand to Korra who graciously takes it. “I’ll make you love the sky’s someday, maybe just not today”

“Don’t hold your breath, remember, I’m not a bender so it’s a whole different feeling for me” She says, climbing back inside the tower.

“I think Tenzin told me about this group of people that Aang met who had settled at the Western Air Temple, apparently they found some gliders and modified them for non-benders” Korra says, as they descend the long spiral staircase down to ground level. “But I do get what you’re saying, it would’ve been pretty hard to get me on a glider before I learned how to airbend”

They carefully tiptoe through the courtyard where a couple Air Acolytes and Airbenders are meditating, something the old Korra would’ve desperately avoided at all costs, but since then finds the activity very calming. Eventually they make their way to the Airbender common room where Pema and Jinora are reading quietly while Rohan is playing with a small wooden toy on the ground. The young master smiles at the two women who had just entered and gracefully airbends herself into a standing position.

“Hey you two, how was clothes shopping?” She asks happily, noticing the large bag that Korra is holding.

“Oh, you have to feel the dress I got, its so frickin soft, way better than the stuff I have now!” She says, holding the bag wide open for Jinora to feel. Judging from her expression, wholeheartedly agrees with Korra, and gestures for her mother to come and feel as well.

“Oh its magnificent!” Pema says, rubbing the fabric across her hand. She then notices the price tag. “Spirits Korra! How did you afford this? Did you keep some of the money the thieves stole last night?”

“Don’t be absurd,” Korra says, dismissing her lighthearted accusation, “Asami was kind enough to get it for me”

“That’s very generous Asami,” She says, smiling warmly at the taller woman. “I know the allowance the White Lotus gives out isn’t much in the way of comfort items, so thank you for looking out for Korra”

“It’s really my pleasure, she’s been working so hard lately with the repairs and trying to get people back to a sense of normalcy, she deserves to wear something nice for Varrick’s charity night” Pema rolls her eyes at the mention of Varricks name.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad he’s going to be using his money and influence to help the city, but I just don’t see why I need to attend the thing, I’d much rather be helping out the people myself” She says, gesturing to the invitation laid out on their coffee table. Its not surprising that they got invited, since Tenzin is councilman, he and his family usually has to attend events like this.

“It’s all for a good cause though,” Asami says, trying to put a positive spin on the subject. “It’ll also be about time Korra wore something other than that tank top”

“AHEM” Korra says, interrupting what was sure to be a long string of jokes at her expense. “I invited Asami to stay for dinner, I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Pema says, her warm smile once again returning to her face. She then turns her attention to Asami “You know you’re always welcome here, in fact, I was just about to start making dinner, it shouldn’t be too long, make yourself at home”

Pema leaves and heads toward the kitchen while the two young women take a seat on a nearby couch, Asami leans into Korra’s muscular frame. The two sit there in relative silence, holding hands while watching the young boy continue to play with his toys. For a moment it was quiet and peaceful, the only sounds being the clacking of Rohan’s wooden toy on the floor and the music from the radio faintly heard as the soundwaves made their way in from the kitchen. But such a moment was not to last, the door suddenly burst open, causing Asami to jump from her comfortable position. In walked Tenzin who looked rather weary, either from the long ride back or from Meelo how was perched on his back, barking orders like a United Forces General. Both were valid reasons. Knowing that his exhausted steed was about to sit down, Meelo backflips off his dad and runs off in the direction where the delicious smells are coming from. Tenzin drags his feet and plops down on the small couch right in the middle of the two lovebirds, Asami having to practically dive away to avoid the Airbending master. With his eyes closed he extends a greeting.

“Hello Asami, what brings you here today” He sounds like he’s five seconds away from falling asleep.

“Oh, Korra and I were spending the day together and she invited me over for dinner tonight” She says, trying to sound energetic, hoping that it would be infectious. “How was your visit to the Northern Air Temple?”

“It was good,” He opens his eyes and sits up straight, regaining his composure but still looks like a zombie. “Well the renovations are going as well as we could hope, maybe we should fly you out there sometime, we could probably use an engineer’s eye on things”

“Maybe, but I’m going on an Airship or on Oogi, no gliders for me” Asami says laughing a little. He turns and raises an eye at Korra.

“Did you try to get her to go gliding with you again?” Korra looks a little sheepish before giving a slight nod. Tenzin lets out a deep sigh. Even with Korra being a full-fledged Avatar and having more than enough experience on a glider, he is still so wary of her putting other life at risk, even if it is in the name of good-hearted fun.

“But we didn’t go through with it! I didn’t want to pressure her” Korra says quickly, she shifts her gaze to Asami. A smile crosses her face when their eyes meet.

“Yea they didn’t go gliding, Asami was too scared so they kissed instead” Meelo simply states, coming back into the common room to sit down to play with Rohan. Tenzin pauses, looks back and forth between the two, who have both turned a deep shade of red. He then leaps up and fist pumps into the air, startling everyone in the room.

“Woo Hoo!” He hollers, doing a little shuffle before a wide-eyed Pema dashes into the room, her head pivoting rapidly trying to find the cause of the commotion.

“Is everything alright? Who’s hurt?” Tenzin ignores his wife’s inquiry and focuses back on the young women.

“You know, Pema and I called it. Didn’t we honey?” He says, turning back to her, who is still wildly confused at what’s happening.

“Didn’t we call what?” She says, walking over to her husbands’ side.

“That Korra had a little something for Asami” He says happily. Pema’s concerned expression turns into pure joy.

“Oh, does that mean they’re together?” She bubbles, matching her husband’s excitement. “When did this happen?”

Korra, who is completely overwhelmed at this point, struggles to find words and looks to Asami who is having just as hard of a time, stammering but not quite being able to get anything out. Pema gives them both a sympathetic look.

“Oh never mind, I’m sure you guys will tell us everything in time,” She nudges Tenzin. “Come on, lets set up the table for dinner and leave these two alone. Join us when you want dears!”

Pema and Tenzin then leave the room, both whispering to each other, no doubt about the news they just received. Jinora, who was enjoying the scene that just unfolded, stands up, gives a thumbs up with a caring smile and follows her parents. Alone again, the redness drains from the shocked women’s faces. Korra finally manages to scoot over to Asami, who puts a welcoming arm around her shoulder.

“Well, looks like the cats out of the bag” Asami says gently. Korra looks up into her jade eyes.

“Looks that way… Are you okay with that?” Her bright blue eyes study Asami’s face carefully, looking for any sign of hesitance or fear. Smiling, she kisses Korra on the forehead, clearing her head of any doubt.

“As long as you are, we can take this as slow as you want” Korra grins up at her appreciatively before kissing her softly on the cheek, the feeling of her lips lingers on her skin. Asami decides she never wants that feeling to go away. “By the way, if I haven’t said it enough, you really look gorgeous in that dress”

“You know, you could see me in it for a whole night if you were my date for the charity thing” Korra flirts, Asami smirks that sly smile that the Avatar loves so much.

“I just might take you up on that offer” She says seductively while pushing some loose strands of brown hair from Korra’s face, causing an involuntary giggle to escape her crooked smile. “You know you’re simply adorable right?”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s what the people want to hear,” Korra says incredulously. “Their once fearless Avatar being reduced to ‘simply adorable’”

“I never said you weren’t a badass” Asami says, poking Korra’s muscular arms. She just rolls her eyes, casually flexing her biceps so Asami can feel them. The raven-haired woman lets out a hearty laugh. “Okay, enough with the flexing, I’m sure they’re waiting for us in there”

Korra is reluctant to get up, she knows with how busy their lives are, it’s not always going to be easy to find time alone with each other. Eventually she hoists herself up, utilizing a little airbending to make expedite the process. She offers her hand to Asami who, upon taking her hand, leaps up with lightning speed and wraps her arms around the Avatar’s neck. Milliseconds later, the two find themselves kissing for the second time that day, with all the passion and desire as their first. Even though it didn’t last as long, somehow, they’re both breathing far more heavily.

“Should I be getting used to the spontaneous smooching?” Korra says between breaths, smiling from ear to ear. Asami gives a ponderous look as she breaks off their embrace and simply takes her hand leading her to the dining room.

“I think that’s fair to say, you just look so kissable” She says, studying Korra’s perfect lips. Her cheeks flush and she elbows Asami gently in the ribs.

“Just try to resist the urge as long as we’re around the airbender kids?” Her voice turns into a whisper as they approach the dining room. “I don’t need another excuse for Meelo and Ikki to start singing again”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know how you guys like it, thanks again!


End file.
